Conventional dental floss consists of a plurality of woven fibers. Most conventional weaves, whether waxed or unwaxed, tend to separate and fray as the floss is passed between closely-spaced teeth. This fraying often leads to difficulty in accessing the space between closely spaced teeth, and can reduce the effectiveness of the flossing therebetween. Furthermore, the thickness of conventional floss often makes it difficult to work into the space between the sides of the teeth and the gums to remove food debris and plaque buildup.